History has a funny way of repeating itself
by matchmaker29
Summary: Rose is upset during Christmas of her 6th year and Hermione wants to know what is worng with her daughter. Little does she know that her story hits closer to home than expected...R/S, H/R. Please read a review!


It was finally Christmas Eve and the snow fell hard, serving as a white blanket for the Borrow. Each snowflake fell different from the next, but still joining its family on the cold frosty ground. Laughter and music could be heard from inside the snow-covered home as the entire Weasley/Potter family was together once again. Flashes of red, brown, black and silver hair could be seen bobbing from the windows as the family happily celebrated. It seemed as though everyone in the Borrow was in good cheer. All except one. Rose Weasley sat watching the festivities of her family with a fake smile implanted on her face. Only those few that knew to look to her eyes for her real feelings would know the pain, sadness, and confusion she felt. She shook her head disgusted. She had always loved Christmas and now she couldn't feel the tiniest shred of happiness! And it was all_ his_ fault. That bloody jerk! Rose had promised herself she would not think of him, but he refused to leave her mind! Rose groaned and buried her face in her hands. This would be a long Christmas.

"Rose, darling," Rose looked up to see the worried face of her mother. "Are you alright?"

Rose downcast her eyes knowing that if Hermione saw them, she would know something was wrong. "I'm fine Mum, just tired I suppose…." Yes she was tired, tired of trying to impress him when all along, it was a lost cause.

Hermione did not buy this answer: She was not the smartest witch of her age for nothing! "Why don't you come with me to your father's old room Rose. Its time we had a talk."

Rose reluctantly followed her mother up the many flights of stairs to Dad's room. It was still covered with orange posters on every wall and chocolate frog wrappers all over the floor. Seeing the room made her smile a little knowing that her dad hadn't changed so much from the boy he used to be. The two Weasley's sat on Ron's old bed and looked out at the falling snow. It was easy to see that they were mother and daughter. Rose had Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and her curly hair, though Rose's was tamer and fell softly past her shoulders. Her hair was a deep auburn, a mix of the hair-colours of her parents.

"Rosie I know something is wrong so you might as well tell me now without your father over-hearing."

When Rose did not answer Hermione sighed. Rose was just as stubborn as she and Ron.

Hermione had an inkling on what was wrong and decided to test her hypothesis. "I see Scorpius decided to spend Christmas with his family this year after all. I thought he would want to spend time with them of course, but Astoria _had_ written me a few months ago that he had wanted to spend Christmas with you and Albus. His best friends. I guess he changed his mind?"

Rose looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes defeated. "Me and Scorpius had a fight." She squeaked out the words obviously in pain.

"Tell me what happened Rosie." Hermione said softly.

And so she reached into the memories of the past few months of her 6th year.

_This year had certainly been different for Rose and Scorpius. They, along with Al, had all been best friends since first year when they were all sorted into Gryffindor. It was surprising that Scorpius had been sorted in the house considering his family history, but he soon proved himself to be different from his family. He was kind and thoughtful and a terrific best friend. And that's all they had ever been__: Best friends. But this was their 6__th__ year, and some things were beginning to change. Rose had begun to notice Scorpius in ways she had never thought of him before. He was extremely handsome now, and Rose had often caught herself staring at that messy blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She often had to scold herself for such silly behaviour and found her mind wandering more often then usual in class. What was wrong with her? Rose was acting like one of the silly girls that she shared a dorm with! Could she possibly _fancy_ Scorpius? No. The thought was incomprehensible. They were best friends and that's all they would ever be. But, although Rose noticed almost everything about her best friend, she didn't notice the longing way Scorpius looked at her or how when Rose grabbed his hand just to get him to come to Charms a month ago Scorpius starred at the hand she touched for the entire class, a faint glow of red on his face. Then the trip to Hogsmeade was announced for the first week after Christmas break. Rose was expecting to go with Scorpius and Albus as usual, but Albus had a date this time, so Scorpius asked Rose if she'd like to go with him; just him.. Of course she had said yes and kept wondering to herself if it was a date or not. It was a few weeks before they were let out for Christmas that Randy Thomas came and asked her if she'd like to accompany him to the Hogsmeade trip. She had politely declined telling him she had already been asked. Randy smiled and said that it was ok, maybe next time. That night Rose told Scorpius._

"_Funny thing happened today Scorp," she said sitting down next to him in the Common Room "Randy Thomas asked me to Hogsmea__de with him! Can you believe it?" She thought Scorpius would laugh along with her at the thought. Boy had she been wrong._

_Scorpius stiffened and immediately scowled. "Well I'm sure you'll just have a _splendid_ time with Thomas! Just make sure I don't catch you two bloody snogging in the streets!" His voice was icy and his words accusing. What was wrong with him!_

"_Scorpius! What is wrong with you? Why do you care so much that Randy asked me! Aren't you his friend?"_

"_I'm _fine_ Rose! And I don't bloody care that Thomas asked you! You two can go do whatever the hell you want!"_

"_But, I didn't even say—" she tried to tell him that she had politely declined the offer, but he cut her off._

"_It doesn't matter!" And Scorpius stormed out of the room with his hands balled up into fists._

_Rose stared after him thoroughly confused on why he was so upset and Scorpius avoided Rose to the best of his ability._

_It was after the Gryffindor__ vs. Slytherin Quidditch game that Rose Weasley cried for the first time in three years. Everyone was in the Common Room celebrating the victory when a fifth year named Genevieve Sperling whispered something into Scorpius's ear. His eyes quickly flickered to Rose and back and Scorpius nodded to Genevieve, his face set. Genevieve grabbed his hand and playfully steered him out of the Common Room. Before Rose could even react, Albus came up to her and steadied her shoulder._

"_Come on Rosie, I think its time we had a talk." His voice sounded worried and confused._

_The two cousins exited the Common Room and walked down the hallway._

"_Rose," Albus looked at her confused "I know I've been spending a lot of time with Mallory lately so I don't know what's been going on with you and Scorp. What happened? Why is he so mad at you?"_

_As they turned the corner, Rose was about to tell Albus that she had no idea, when she stopped dead in her tracks. At the end of the hallway was a snogging couple. The girl had long, silky golden hair and a perfect figure. The boy, tousled blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Rose saw red. She wanted to kill them both with her bare hands. She wanted to make them feel the pain she felt; like a knife was stuck in her heart. The couple jumped apart at Al's exclamation of "Bloody Hell!" Genevieve giggled and mentioned something about meeting Scorpius somewhere later, but Rose did not even notice that she left because all she could do was stare at Scorpius and try to control her wand from doing something she would ultimately regret. Scorpius, however, avoided her eyes and instead looked to Albus who had a thoroughly confused look etched along his face. Finally, Scorpius decided to speak._

"_So….funny seeing you guys here eh?"_

"_Ummm….." Al obviously felt that he was out of place at the moment._

_Rose could feel the tears coming to her eyes, but there was no way that she would give Scorpius the satisfaction of knowing he had made her cry. She shouted the first curse that came to her mind at him and ran. They hadn't talked ever since (contrary to Albus's pleadings) and Scorpius was now attached at the hip (and lips) with Genevieve Sperling everyday. Rose had lost her best friend._

As Rose finished reciting the tale to her Mum tears sprang to her eyes.

"And…and now I just know he hates me and and he'll never care about me the way he cares about her Mum! Never!" The tears threatened to fall as Hermione took her oldest daughter in her arms. The story was familiar to Hermione as she had gone through something very very similar her 6th year….history has a funny way of repeating itself.

"He'll come around Rosie, I know he will." She assured her.

"But how do you know Mum? You were lucky! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!"

"One day Rose, I'll tell you a little story about why I don't have the friendliest of feelings towards Genevieve's mum."

Rose looked up confused, but took hope in her mother's words about Scorpius.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione recited Rose's problems to Ron.

"How bloody stupid is that kid! I should have known a kid of Malfoy's would turn out a bloody wanker! I mean we all know Scorpius has had eyes for our Rosie since _at least_ their 4th year! I mean it's obvious he was jealous of Randy without even knowing the whole story and then he just went and snogged some other girl to hurt Rose and make her jealous! Who does that?" Ron was livid.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee Ron, are you sure this doesn't seem familiar_ at all_?"

"Mione what are you talking about?" Men. "And who is this Genevieve girl anyway? Sounds a little desperate if you ask me." Ron was quite judgemental when it came to people hurting his daughter.

Hermione turned to go put the kids to bed, but paused at the door to answer Ron. With a smug little smile on her face she answered "Her mother is Lavender Brown."

And as she left the bedroom realization flooded over Ron's eyes.

"Bloody hell."


End file.
